Seishuku Kutsuu
by Jiko-kun
Summary: When Kagome betrays Inuyasha, the only person that can help him is the person he least expects... InuyashaSango KougaKagome (Started out as 'Heal My Broken Heart')
1. Prologue

Heal My Broken Heart *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Ok people... this is an Inuyasha/Sango ficcy! For all of you who don't like this pairing, leave! Now! Because it's the best! (=^-^=) Those who like the pairing, please review! Kirby will give you a cookie, and I swear I'll put my answers!!! And even if you don't like this story, please read it anyways. Ignore the Sango/Inuyasha fluff that might appear as best as you can.  
  
Oh, and PS- No flames unless I give permission. That's right my peeps, no flames unless I give you the a-okay. Please?  
  
"."= Talking  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*= Scene Change  
  
'.'= Thoughts  
  
(A/N:.)= Stupid, pointless notes from me that you probably don't need to know.  
  
Got it? Okay! Onto the story!  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
It was a cold, winter day in the Feudal Era. Naraku had been defeated, and peace was restored. Well, peace was restored to some more then others, at least.  
  
Suddenly, in the clearing, a pair of gold eyes flashed with wonder. They belonged to a tall male with flowing silver hair and two dog-like ears atop his head. His name was Inuyasha. (A/N: For all those people out there who don't know and are just in the Inuyasha section... because -_-;)  
  
A small smile was set on his face as he thought about how his luck was turning about. He now had a soon-to-be-mate, a home, and an adopted son. As he thought about his future mate, his smile grew wider.  
  
'Kagome,' he thought, grinning. 'And, of course, Shippou. I'm actually happy that he'll be part of our family as my adopted son. Then again, I suppose he's a little bit like me... even though he's a lot more annoying.'  
  
Inuyasha, while thinking these happy thoughts, did not notice that he was entering Kouga, the ookami youkai's territory. Luckily, he caught himself before going too far into Kouga's territory. 'That's a relief.' Inuyasha thought. 'Kouga's still upset about Kagome choosing me over him. I would rather not have another argument with him...'  
  
All of a sudden, a he caught a smell upon the breeze. It was a smell of lilacs, with a small amount of honey mixed into it. The smell was of Kagome. His Kagome. In Kouga's territory... (A/N: I'm sorry about the part about Kagome smelling of honey. I just had to add something to make it more original)  
  
Inuyasha began to follow the smell, until it became stronger and stronger. He noticed that Kouga's scent was intermingled with it. After twenty minutes of jumping from tree to tree and whiffing the air, Inuyasha found Kagome.  
  
In Kouga's arms.  
  
They sat by a small waterfall, falling into a small glistening stream surrounded by trees. The sun shone through some of the openings between the trees. The waterfall made a beautiful splashing sound as it fell onto the water, and it was a truly beautiful place.  
  
The thing that made Inuyasha's heart break, though, was that Kagome sat with Kouga near the brink of the stream. They were kissing, Kouga's arm encircling Kagome's waist, and Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha stood there, shocked, until he realized that soon Kouga would find his scent there. So he ran off, a small tear running down his cheek.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
A small, fox youkai with red hair and green emerald eyes named Shippou sat on a tree, practicing using his nose to distinguish the difference between scents. He whiffed the air, to see if he could recognize any scents upon it. He noticed that Inuyasha's scent seemed to be close by, and decided to sneak up on him.  
  
Soon, Shippou found Inuyasha sitting by a lake. Shippou sniffed and noticed the air of sadness that seemed to surround Inuyasha, and thought he smelt the salty scent of tears. Shippou silently jumped into a tree, watching Inuyasha all the time. He covered his scent to make sure Inuyasha wouldn't notice.  
  
Inuyasha was looking into the lake, his tears dropping from his face into the water, where they would become a part of the lake. 'As will I.' He thought, drawing his sword and preparing to drive it into himself.  
  
Shippou saw this, and realized what Inuyasha was about to do. He started to panic, but realized that he needed help. Kagome was out somewhere, and he knew that she wouldn't be back for a long time. He knew that Sango would help, and that she was close by. He decided to find her as fast as he could. Inuyasha couldn't really want to kill himself, could he?  
  
And with that last comforting thought, he ran off soundlessly. *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Sango wiped a tear on the back of her hand as she threw the Hiraikotsu and chopped a tree in half, planning to use it for firewood. Her aim was perfect, the slice through the tree was amazingly neat, but her mind was elsewhere. 'That stupid bouzo,' she thought, wiping another tear on the sleeve of her kimono. 'Why did he have to do this to me? Why did he have to go off with off with another women? Lecherous houshi...'  
  
"Sango!" A small voice from up above her said.  
  
Sango sighed and looked up at Shippou, wondering what could be so important that he would have to come while he knew that she was training.  
  
"What is it Shippou? It had better be important!"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Inuyasha! He's going to kill himself!"  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
That's right... a cliffy! |XD| You can all be mad at me right now... Anyways, please review. Tell me how you think the chapter was! Oh, and, by the way, I'll be putting a sequel... probably... and it'll tell you about what happens to Kagome and Kouga. (It's not for Kouga fans!!!)  
  
Remember, cookies from Kirby if you review! (=^*^=)  
  
| | | | | | | | | V PRESS THE BUTTON 


	2. Chapter 1

Heal My Broken Heart *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
Yo, sup my people! Glad to be back! Happy now? I PUT OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER! PAAARTY!!! REEEEVIEW!!! Oh, and by the way, I shall answer all of your reviews... after chapter 4! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ahem... Anyways... Vixy hasn't been much help lately, so that's why I've been so slow... And Kirby's been eating too much. Now he is chubby. Actually, he already was chubby. He's chubbier!  
  
Kirby: (=^-^=)()  
  
KIRBY! PUT DOWN THE COOKIE!!! NOW! I'VE BEEN PUTTING YOU ON A DIET, YOU KNOW THAT!  
  
Kirby! (=O-O=)()  
  
No... Not the Bambi eyes... All right, fine! You can have this ONE cookie. BUT NO MORE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!  
  
Ahem... Now that I'm done that, onto the story! ^-^ *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Sitting by the water, Inuyasha braced himself. 'This won't hurt.' He thought, smiling grimly. 'This will end my pain. Soon...'  
  
His sensitive ears picked up the sound of running feet, crashing through the bush. He thought nothing of it, until his nose picked up three smells, colliding together. The smell of Shippou, Sango, and a fair amount of... fear. It is said that dogs can tell when someone is afraid. Dog youkai possess this trait, also.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a yell, met with a swishing sound.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Completely unprepared for the blow, Inuyasha found Tetsusaiga knocked from his hand, landing about ten feet away, but unbroken. He looked up and saw Sango looking down at him, breathing heavily. It was obvious that she had run very fast to catch him, as Kiara was out helping a village against a youkai attack.  
  
'She was running... for me...' Inuyasha thought, realizing it. Then, he shook off the comforting though. 'No. No ones cares for a half-breed.' Tears coursed down his face, and this time, he didn't care who saw.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango said tenderly. "What happened?" Her soft brown eyes stared into his amber ones, as if trying to pierce his soul and find the answer to her question.  
Inuyasha gazed up at her, as if all of this was a dream and soon he would awaken from it to find himself up in his tree. And –she- would be there, comforting him. (A/N: Three guesses who 'she' is. -_-;)  
  
As Sango looked down at Inuyasha, she felt a stirring in her heart for him. She did not know what had happened, but to make Inuyasha cry and to try and kill himself... It must have been bad indeed. 'Inuyasha is a warrior' thought Sango, 'so he will make it. I know he will.'  
  
"What do you want, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, his voice sounding dead. His half-glazed eyes looked up at her. They were filled with pain, sorrow and confusion. Sango almost had to look away. It frightened her that the tough, determined warrior that refused to give up now looked so destroyed.  
  
"I want to know what happened."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flickered in remembrance. His voiced was full of bitterness as he spoke.  
  
"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened! Kagome went off and left me for Kouga! After I told her I loved her! After all we've been through! After she told me she would never leave me! SHE LEFT ME!"  
  
Inuyasha was panting heavily, tears threatening to fall from his deep amber eyes. But they didn't. Inuyasha was done crying. Now he was just angry.  
  
"She has the NERVE to tell me she loves me, then she gets up and leaves! WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE HER LEAVE? After promising to be my mate, she goes to Kouga! And do you know what the worst part is? I really loved her! Not the fifteen year old love which leaves when you find someone else, really LOVED her!"  
  
Sango just stood there, looking shocked. She couldn't believe it. Kagome, leave Inuyasha? After he had put Kikyo to rest for her? After he had protected her, and after she had promised to become his future mate? 'It's not possible!' She thought, staring at Inuyasha with her mouth half- open. 'Kagome? Leave Inuyasha?'  
  
"There." Inuyasha said, suddenly broken again. "Now you know. I have no one left in the world. First my mother left me, then Kikyo, now Kagome... and this time, she had a choice. Obviously, no one can love a hanyou and live with one for too long." Bitterness crept into his voice again, and he looked away, into the water. Stared at his reflect for what seemed like, to Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha, hours. Then, he reached a clawed hand into the water...  
  
And drew it back.  
  
"No." he said, smiling without humor. "I'm tired of being hated for what I am. Since no one can stand to be with a hanyou, I will be with no one. I will live in the woods, and protect the village. Although no one can care for a hanyou, I can care for others."  
  
Sango was deeply moved by his statement, and felt compassion for the distraught hanyou. In a few short footsteps, she ran to Inuyasha, and encircled her arms around his neck. Soft teardrops fell into his haori.  
  
"I'll be here for you Inuyasha." She whispered, "If you'll let me."  
  
"That's what Kagome said." Replied Inuyasha, still gazing sadly at his reflection.  
  
Slowly, Sango reached down and caught his clawed hand in hers. Inuyasha looked up at her tear-stained face, and saw her slowly smile.  
  
"I'm not Kagome." *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Wow! Three pages! ~Reviewers throw watermelons~ OUCH! Fine! Maybe the next chapter will be longer...  
  
Well, please review! I had fun with this one, although it was REALLY hard to write. I had to make Sango seem a little in character. If any of these seem OOC, let me explain it to you...  
  
Kagome: Kagome? Well, we actually are not sure why she ditched Inuyasha. Probably because she's a stupid little person. In my opinion, of course.  
  
Miroku: Oh, Miroku and his lecherous ways. He left Sango because another girl was prettier, probably.  
  
Shippou: Inuyasha is probably closer to him now that the quest is done and they have defeated Naraku. He considers him a father in this story, and Inuyasha considers Shippou his adopted son. Shippou found Inuyasha trying to kill himself, then finds out that Kagome betrayed Inuyasha for Kouga, who he REALLY doesn't like because Kouga kidnapped him and Kagome.  
  
Sango: Sango never suspected that Kagome could do something like that to Inuyasha. She knew that Inuyasha loved Kagome, and she thought that Kagome loved Inuyasha. She is still hurting because Miroku let her, so she feels bad for Inuyasha because she feels that he probably has it worse then she did, considering that they were together for a longer period of time.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok... if you haven't gotten this already, Inuyasha has a fragile soul because Kikyo and his mother have already left him, leaving him alone, because all of his life he was tormented because he was a hanyou, meaning no one would come near him, and everyone hated him. Then he meets Kagome, whom he falls in love with, and later, she says that she loves and promises to become his future mate. She then breaks him by leaving him for Kouga, whom he was a rival with for the affections of Kagome. Now he is brokenhearted, and believes that no one cares for him because he is a hanyou.  
  
THERE! Whoo, that took a while...  
  
REVIEW!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	3. Chapter 2

bHeal My Broken Heart/b   
Hello and welcome, once again, to my fanfiction! I know that all of you are really angry with me because I put such a short chapter last time... but I promise this one will be longer, even though this chapter is completely made up of Inuyasha's thoughts on the matter... Oh well! It'll be longer! SO BE HAPPY!!!! Or else I shall send Vixy to EAT YOU!  
  
The last chapter's name: Yakki no Itami, means Burden of Pain.  
  
Oh and by the way... Go ahead and flame me... I need something to take my temper out on. School's out, so I can't really take it out on schoolwork and such, now can I? -  
  
Well, my A/N is short today. Have fun reading!  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
So often am I wrong. Isn't that strange? The great Inuyasha, admitting that he is wrong in his decisions most of the time. But this time, when I fell for Kagome, I fell /u  
  
Do you remember, Kagome, all the trials that we had to go through just to get along? Do you remember all the demons I fought off, both physically and mentally, just to be by your side even though you 'sat' me more times then was necessary? Do you remember all the battles we fought, side by side, and all the times I waited for you by the well like a lost little puppy? When I tried to save you by putting you back in your own time? That was done for you, Kagome. Only for you.  
  
I know that I hurt you by saying all those stupid things that pushed you away. But do you remember, Kagome, when you said that was all behind us now, just as long as we had each other? You promised me, Kagome. You promised me that we would be together forever, until death took us apart. Do you remember that, Kagome? Or have you forgotten, the memories slipped from your mind like sand through your fingers?  
  
Yet, you betrayed me. You ripped my heart out and kept it as a sign that you had beaten the mighty hanyou, that you had won a battle and escaped alive and healthy. But why are you healthy, Kagome? Did the ookami save you from countless youkai; did the ookami stay by your side even when you said that you hated him?  
  
No, Kagome, that was I.  
  
You betrayed me in the worst way, Kagome. You made me feel comfortable in my own skin, made me feel like being a hanyou was not a thing to be ashamed. That I should not hide my face in the shadows and instead show myself. You made me feel as though I had found a place I belonged, something no other hanyou had ever found before. You told me that you loved me, that you wanted to forever be by my side, and I told you the same. We were meant to be together, Kagome. Why did you leave me? Why did you go to the ookami?  
  
Was I just a passing thing, an object with no feelings or desires, only to be used for your amusement, and then thrown away when you were done toying with me? Was I not good enough for you, Kagome? No, Kagome, to you, no man or beast probably /u good enough for you.  
  
Does the ookami suit you, Kagome? I have heard that he has another female ookami following him around, wanting him to love her instead of you. Well, Kagome, you destroyed two hearts with one action. I wonder how you managed that, Kagome. Then again, you pushed me to the ground and poisoned others against me, Kagome. You will live a happy, joyous life with your ookami.  
  
But the one who has fallen will suffer, weaken and eventually die. That is the way of life, even though it is unfair. The betrayer will live while the betrayed will die. Does it make you happy to know that the girl named Kagome, who used to be innocent, has turned into a backstabber? Or does it sadden you on the inside, but you refuse to acknowledge that pain? Kagome, I wish I knew the answers to all of these questions, but I fear I never will.  
  
Do you remember my wish on the Shikon no Tama, Kagome? It was that you, Miroku, and Sango would live as long as a hanyou did. I did that so that you could live with me, and share your life with me. And so that Miroku and Sango, my two friends, could perhaps visit us sometimes and we could be happy and peacefully live in harmony. But you had to ruin it, didn't you Kagome? You had to leave me... to run off with that ookami.  
  
I am in Kaede's hut currently; a week after Sango 'saved' me from ending my pain. Why did you help me, Sango? Couldn't you have left me alone... left me to lift this burden from my shoulders? I just wish for peace. I wish that I would not have to worry about love, hate, jealously and all these other emotions that have been haunting me my whole life.  
  
I see Sango look at me. I look at her, and she looks away. I feel like yelling at her, screaming out my pain, telling her my true feelings and then to run away, run away from my troubles and leaving all these horrible feelings and burdens behind. But I can't. I can't move. It's as though I am held down to this bed with invisible chains, holding me down and making sure I cannot run forever.  
  
Sango... why? Please answer me. I wonder, again and again, why you could not have just left me to deal with my pain in a manner that suits me. I don't often run from my problems, but this is one time that I need to escape. Please, Sango, why did you save me?  
  
How very ironic. Kagome saves me, on impulse, and then betrays me. I try to die, and Sango saves me. Two women save my life, and I only know why one of them saved me. Kagome saved me to save her own life, as I promised that I would if she set me free from that accursed tree. But Sango didn't save me to save her own life, or on impulse. Sango ran to save me, to make sure that I would not hurt myself. Only one person has actually ever done that for me and that was my mother, who died to save me. I will not let another person die for me, nor will I let another person love me or myself love another person. /b  
  
Errr... Ok, it's a little bit shorter then I expected it to be. But hey, I have to get off of the computer... and take my dog for a walk. I hope that this is good enough, but please review if you have the time. Wait, scratch that. REVIEW NOW!!!  
  
V  
  
Press the Button! 


	4. Chapter 3

Seishuku Kutsuu

Hello! This is the fourth chapter of SK, obviously! Well, one of the reasons I'm writing this chapter is because of all the reviews that I got! I would like to especially thank Kevin Last name withheld for the nice email that you sent me! **Sniffle **Domo Arigatou!

The last chapter's name, Sannyuu Dzuki, means 'Going Under'. I'm sorry if it was rather pointless. Well, onto the story!

Sango's POV

It's been two weeks. Two long, mind-numbing weeks since Kagome left Inuyasha for Kouga. I know that he has the right to feel bad for himself because of what she did to him, and I understand the pain that he feels as I've experienced it myself. But by keeping to himself and not letting anyone talk to him, he's hurting everyone who is close to him in any way. Namely myself, Kaede and Shippou. Shippou especially. He won't tell us why he's upset about what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha, but the kitsune now often talks in his sleep. He mumbles things about a 'promise', 'Inuyasha, Kagome and me... we were supposed to be a happy family!' and often starts to cry when he wakes up. Obviously Inuyasha said something to Shippou about Kagome, Shippou and himself becoming a family.

Inuyasha rose from his place upon Kaede's bed about a week ago, finally deciding that he needed some time alone. He left the bed when no one was around, then ran into his forest. Obviously he's on his tree, thinking and pitying himself.

That's IT! I'm so fed up with it! I sympathize with Inuyasha, but I will not stand by and let him sulk around! I'm going to march up to that tree and demand that he come down and talk to us! No more games and pity Inuyasha, you WILL come back to the world of the living!

Normal POV

Inuyasha was sitting in his favourite tree, observing all the things around him. A strand of white hair fluttered in front of his eyes, taken by the chilly breeze and he pushed it away limply. Simply put, Inuyasha was too tired by recent events, too weary by love gained and love lost to do anything. He sighed dismally and gazed heavily into the distance with glassy golden eyes.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha was startled awake and almost fell out of the tall tree he was lying in. Soon enough, he got a hold of himself and glance around, wondering who would DARE to yell at him.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN FROM THAT TREE!"

Inuyasha frowned as he looked beneath him and saw who was yelling at him. Sango stood on the ground, hands on her hips and a determination in her large brown eyes. The wind played with her long hair, tossing it this way and that. Sango glared up at him and set her lips in a tight line.

"GET DOWN!"

So Inuyasha complied, jumping down from his tree gracefully and landing amidst a pile of brown and red leaves. Although autumn was usually his favourite time of year, this year it seemed that the season had a sense of sadness weighing down the joy that Inuyasha usually felt about it coming.

"Alright, I'm down. Anything else?" Inuyasha gazed at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes. You can stop acting like a selfish BASTARD and start acting like your alive!"

"BAKA! How DARE you tell me that I'm acting like a bastard! I need some time to think things over, baka! You don't even know how I feel! You have Miroku, that hentai, to console you when you feel sad!"

"MIROKU LEFT ME!"

Inuyasha was shocked into silence. He was beginning to feel rage consume him, but now that rage was replaced by stunned silence.

"HE LEFT! He met another girl who was OBVIOUSLY a lot prettier then me, and so decided that it was the right time to confess his 'LOVE' for her!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his stunned silence and scowled, just like he used to. He growled at Sango and turned away.

"Sango... How 'bout this. I won't exactly ever be the same as before – that's too much to ask. But I will talk a little bit more then I was for the past week."

"Hai. That's better."

"But Sango?"

"Nani?"

"...Don't leave me like Kagome did."

Sango smiled and replied softly, so softly that the hanyou had to lean over to hear her answer.

"I won't."

AIIIIII!!! It's so short! But oh well, it's a start... I suppose that with my writer's block it's the best I can do. -.-

Please review, it keeps my brain moving!

..::Myou Kontan::..


End file.
